Cult of Twilight
The growing constellation of the Kraken in the night sky has stoked an ancient prophecy from the forgotten years known as 'Dawn and Dusk'. In this prophecy the anonymous writer asserts (we should write this,, I reckon it could be cool,, could I do it? - TheBasementVampire) that there will be two transformations of the world, the dawn war where the age of day shall begin, and the Dusk war when the age of darkness comes and the Nightlords shall rule the world (again - does this mean before the age of dawn, there was an age of darkness?). Those who believe in this prophecy call themselves the Cult of Twilight, and await the arrival of the Nightlords. They chant odes of fealty to the stars, and most believe them to be insane. However a small sect of scholars from Tallowkeep have found books dating back to the Age of Kings, when this cult was listed as one of the greatest threats to the realm (mortal plane?). The cult is made all the more sinister by its secretive nature and the mystery of its leadership, who are known to none but the highest ranking members of the cult. Growing Constellations The centre of the cults activity is the appearance of the growing constellation of the eye (kraken? - inconsistent). Within the last few years the stars of this cluster have frown as much as twice their former size and have become far brighter, even changing colour. Even more eerie are the ancient sights found across the empire, thought to be the ruined temples of forgotten gods, are begging to align with the stars, demonstrating an ancient knowledge of this event. Starwatches Scattered across the empire are strange buildings which were dedicated to watching the stars. Some are as primitive as rocks aligned with the stars, while others are full blown arcane telescopes. Yet all of these sights known as starwatches have one thing in common, the mark of a three linked chain. More disturbing yet are that some of these markings have changed, the chain has been sundered and glows with many colours. Elder Lineages Across the Empire certain families are more disposed to join the cult of twilight than others. These clans are generally old, having lived in the areas the cult has existed from generations, sometimes a time longer than that of imperial settlement. The family matriarchs of these lineages are often the head of the local cults and family members of good repute in these communities have also joined. Some scholars fear that these families are part of an old sleeping conspiracy which is waiting to seize important parts of the government. Due to this, many members of the Empire are suspicious of these families, fearing that something is being planned. Prophecy of Dawn and Dusk This old prophecy talks of two ages, the time of light and the time of dark. At the beginning of the first was the dawn war, and at the beginning of the second will be the war of dusk. Heralding this war is the disappearance of the stars from the sky, and the Cult of Twilight interprets the growing constellation as the last light of the stars before they begin to disappear and the mighty dusk war will soon begin. In this war, the cult plans to ally itself with these Lords of Midnight and become their loyal subjects, who will reveal themselves to rule the age of darkness.